


His Big Teddybear

by kotoriqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, WITH A CRAPPY TITLE TOO, allow me to contribute, we need more hance in this fandom okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/pseuds/kotoriqueen
Summary: It's Hance fluff. Do I need to say more about this.





	

Back at the Garrison, Lance has never been so thankful to know that was roomed with Hunk. His best friend was like a big teddy bear, not to mention so warm it made winters at the Garrison bearable. Hunk knew how clingy his best friend could be – heck, they've been friends before they knew they wanted to be pilots – and allowed Lance to drape his arms over him, cuddle and latch onto him onto an octopus, even if Hunk was studying or doing work. He would pat Lance's head, and sometimes take breaks to cuddle him right back. Yes, Lance was truly happy to have Hunk as a roommate – a roommate that didn't mind him crawling into his bed at night, seeking warmth.

When they ended up being sucked into space, everyone got their own separate rooms. There were times Lance found it difficult to sleep, since he didn't have Hunk next to him to cuddle or cling onto. Hugging his pillow barely worked, and even though he got enough sleep, waking up smiling each day, he still felt like he didn't sleep all that great without Hunk. He loves Hunk, with all his heart, especially since he's the only best friend he has that jokes with him and agrees with him on certain things. Hunk always comforted him when he got turned down by a girl, and Lance teased Hunk constantly about girls, even Shay when they all first met her. Hunk seemed so serious about her, but if you didn't think Lance wasn't a bit jealous, or scared she may take his best friend away, you are _dead wrong_.

One night it's colder than usual in the Castle of Lions, making Lance cling onto his blankets, curling underneath him. His shivering terribly, and what's even worse is that there's no extra blankets in this god forsaken castle. He can't sleep like this, and no sleep would ruin his complexion. He normally doesn't bother Hunk in his own room in the castle, but these were one of those nights were he couldn't bear the cold. He gets up out of bed, blue robe draped over him, as well as his blanket, pillow tucked under his arm, and makes his way down the halls, to Hunk's room. He knocks on it slowly, and when he gets a 'come in' as a response, Lance is surprised to hear he's awake. The door swishes open, and Lance walks in, holding his pillow. Hunk's sitting on the floor, fidgeting with a gadget with Altean tools.

“What are you doing?”

“Shiro pretty much threatened Pidge somehow, so they're in bed,” Hunk explains, not making eye contact with Lance as he plays with wires with tweezers. “so they gave me this thing they were working on.. it's a lot harder when you have big fingers.”

“Oh,” Lance says, staring down at the electronic, kicking his blue lion slipper on the floor. “then never mind. I'll leave you be to your thing.”

“Whoa what. Dude,” Hunk's attention is fully on Lance now, even dropping the tweezers. “I'm sorry. Shiro won't get on my case if I did this at night – first offense, space dad smacks my hand and makes me swear not to do it again.”

Lance snorts at that title. They played around with Shiro day in and day out by calling him 'dad'. It was more Lance who joked about it than anyone else, but everyone played along with it, even Allura and Coran. Each mention of him being a dad of the group made him groan and embarrassed, but he, too, even played along sometimes with dad jokes.

“No, it's just,” Lance takes in a breath, holding onto his pillow tighter. “we used to cuddle a lot at the Garrison, and it's really cold in the castle now, so I just.. kind of figured..”

Lance trails off and nearly jumps at the sound of tools being tossed into the metal box they belonged in. Hunk quickly picks up pieces of the gadget of Pidge's, setting it on the night table, then goes to his bed, sitting up against his pillows a little. He pats the space next to him, and Lance practically runs to the bed, flopping on it, clinging onto Hunk like he used to. He sighs with content with the warmth, but grumbles against Hunk's side anyway.

“How are you so _warm_. I love it, but it's colder than ever in the castle and you.. you're practically a furnace.”

Hunk laughs a little and he wraps an arm around Lance. “Don't know. But I'm glad you like how warm I am.”

“I love it. And I love you. You're the best, Hunk, I _swear_ on Shiro's eyeliner.”

There's another laugh coming from Hunk and he turns on his side to lay down on his bed, pulling Lance closer. Lance cuddles up against him, arms tucked in close to his chest. After how cold he was a moment ago, he needs his body to warm up before he could cling onto Hunk like he used to. There's quick 'good night's between the both of them, and Hunk even says he loves Lance too, reaching over him to shut off the light before they could fall asleep calmly in each others arms.


End file.
